The present invention refers to a connector for a coaxial line with corrugated outer conductor or a corrugated waveguide tube.
A connector in form of a plug for a coaxial line with smooth outer conductor is known from the German patent DE-PS 21 33 392 and includes a sleeve-like metal casing provided with an internal circumferential groove accommodating a radially elastic contacting member which surrounds the outer conductor or the waveguide, respectively. The contacting member is designed as laminated spring contact ring the plates of which include an inwardly directed crowning.
Although such a spring contact ring may be usable for corrugated outer conductors or corrugated waveguide tubes except for those with elliptic cross section, there are a number of drawbacks. The making of such a spring contact ring is relatively complicated, and moreover during insertion of a corrugated outer conductor with circular or helical corrugation there is the danger of undetected damages. Finally, the contact of the spring contact ring occurs at a considerable distance to the end face of the outer conductor so that the electrical length of path is increased and the reflection coefficient in particular at high or very high frequencies considerably deteriorates.